The present invention relates to a method of regenerating a dynamic membrane in a separation means for a liquid medium containing undissolved constituents, the separation means comprising a chamber with a dynamic membrane arranged therein, the dynamic membrane consisting of a layer of small-sized particle material generated on a support matrix with through holes, such as a porous support matrix in the chamber. In such a separation means a liquid medium supplied to the pressurized chamber flows past the dynamic membrane and is split into two streams, one constituting the permeate stream which penetrates through the membrane and the other constituting the reject stream which flows past the dynamic membrane. The layer of small-sized particle material is porous and has finer pores than the holes or pores in the support matrix.
During use of the separation means a layer of undissolved constituents in the liquid medium which is deposited on the membrane gradually increases in thickness, thereby gradually reducing the permeate stream. After some time in operation, therefore, the deposit must be removed and the layer of the small-sized partricle material must be renewed or its original properties restored in some other way. This regeneration of the membrane should be performed without dismantling the separation means. Hitherto this has been effected by back flushing with liquid or compressed air, or by dissolving or washing away the deposit and the particle material and thereafter supplying a slurry of new particle material to the chamber under such conditions that a layer of the particle material is deposited on the support matrix, including in its through holes or pores.